User talk:Tato2000
Welcome! Welcome to the Wiki! Hi Tato2000, This is a welcome message from HugeKidvsKatFan. Welcome to Kid vs Kat Wiki; hope you help improve KvK Wiki. --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC)HugekidvsKatFan P.S: Your edited videos are aligned to the right instead of in the center like all the others. Just letting you know so you can fix it :) P.P.S: Who is your favorite character? Which Side Will You Join Although I am not a part of Team Coop, Kidvskatlover and I are part of two different teams on Wiki: Team Coop Team Kat (I am the founder) Just choose which you want to be a part of. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Pics Seems you can't get enough of them on your page :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Let's Work Together Since I've gotten the hang of editing videos and the pages they link to, how about you supply the videos and I'll provide the pages (unless Parsonsda does them first) DEAL? --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: I see you chose Team Coop instead of Team Kat :( Is that the Season 2 Kick-Off Episode? "Stone the Loading Kat/Kat's Girlfriend"? Where did you find this? Please send a message ASAP! --HugeKidvsKatFan 00:32, December 17, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan More Help nice edits , im thinking of making you a rollback witch will help you stop vandalism on site, but first you need to learn 1 think, learn about png image , once you master that ill upgrade you site rank to roll back, p.s this is why we prefer png images to jpg thanks -- Parsonsda' 'Talk | Sign Here 12:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) PNG Images Pretty simple, in my opinion, just make sure when you save your pics they are saved as (Example.png) instead of (Example.jpg). --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Check now so you don't have to check later) Another Topic Are you making a new Wikia? If you are, can help with the editing? I've gotten really good and I know how to surf the Interent for info. on all things Kid vs Kat! --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Cool! If you want me to edit your Wiki, just let me know. NEW TOPIC: Where did you find the info for the new Kid vs Kat episodes? --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugekidvsKatFan I'm a Writer and an Editor! I just made chapter one of my first story, "Eleanor's Visit." Check it out on my Blog Page and COMMENT :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (An Editor and a Writer) Any news on Season 2? I just noticed you made an edit to Season 2' know something we don't? HugeKidvsKatFan 18:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan RE:Season 2 I removed the page because it was filled with only speculation. I will undelete the page now, so I recommend you remove all the content such as "Fans are hoping for" and "they probably will." Cheers, [[User:Stelercus|'Stelercus']] Talk 12:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Team Kat is my Idea. But I don't hold grudges; I'll join Team Kat! --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan(Mostly a KAT Fan!!!) well .. isn't eleanor, its elenore, you can look at the histories of bárbara, '-' just on barbara's historie :3 eclipse will be the daughter of silber y sofia :D info time to get the facts strate come to he chat room Fargosis no, i'm eclipsethekat, daughter of sofia y silber Season 2 Project I am enforcing a new Project for Kid vs Kat Wikia; it's called Project: Fact Not Fiction. Tell me what you think; it's about time we get to the bottom of this Season 2 speculation! --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan(Time to get the facts straight!) Administrative userboxes Hi, Tato. I noticed you had some userboxes on your page that claim you where an administrator and a bureaucrat. Because this is untrue, according to records, I removed the userboxes. Your not in trouble, but you are required to not add userboxes to your page that claim you are something other than that which is factual and should you add them to the page again, you will receive a block. If you would like to become a sysop, speak to me and I will open your request for discussion. Note that you should not instantly become a bureaucrat should the request for adminship pass as we have more of these than this wiki will ever, ever need. --Stelercus 19:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Please do not continue to claim to be an administrator when I have already made it clear to you that you are not, as demonstrated on Project:Administrators. If you continue to do this, it may result in a block. --Stelercus 00:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I have told you thrice now to stop claiming to be an administrator when you are clearly not. You have been blocked temporally to reinforce the point. --Stelercus 18:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Your block will be expreing soon. When this happens, please be aware that every time you claim to be an administrator will result in another block. --Stelercus 12:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) You just claimed to be an administrator again. You have been blocked for a week. --Stelercus 22:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Final Warning: Should your misleading and harmful actions continue after the block expires in a few days, you will be blocked for a month. All warnings stop after that should you continue to be detrimental to the wiki through lying and general disobedience. Be aware that you are still able to edit your own talk page during any block, though you will lose this privilege should you abuse it. --Stelercus 23:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Is There A Problem You Are Not Telling Us? As I do my daily checkup of the website, I've noticed that you and Stelercus are having problems; he claims you are NOT administrator and that you are putting on your User Page that you are one when you are NOT! I've also noticed that after you were blocked for breaking the rules and not heeding the warnings of Stelercus, you put your name in the list of admins. In my opinion, I don't even remember you EVER becoming an admin.; if you were a bureacrat and promoted yourself, that is a violation of the rules because you must be apporved by AT LEAST THREE OTHER ADMINS. before you can fully become an admin. ranking! If this is not the reason and you feel you are being treated unfairly by Stelercus or there is something that we do not know, please let me know in either a CHAT or MESSAGE ME. HugeKidvsKatFan 15:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Let's get to the bottom of this!!!) My Episodes. I only put those up for holiday purposes so don't get mad at me :) HugeKidvsKatFan 21:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC)HugekidvsKatFan Verification Needed We need proof before we can post Season 3; we haven't even seen Season 2 yet! In addition, most shows don't get that far; they usually end after the 1st or 2nd Season. Unless you knowsomething we don't I suggest you let me, Stelercus, or Parsonsda know about it. We (the Administrators) are trying to lessen the speculations and rumors of Kid vs Kat Wiki! HugeKidvsKatFan 20:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Ahem (taps foot) Im a adminaster to!! Fargosis Thanks for the page of the season 1 episodes (megaupload) Thank you for having a page that I had uploaded episodes. Can you also put links to megavideo. 1 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=YI4ZHDVF 2 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=1U89FYGH 3 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=TERCPMB0 4 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=Z2NSBSN6 5 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=XQWVAGWK 6 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=NL7B5GIK 7 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=LPFD7NRD 8 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=ORXCTFGH 9 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=K1IJKZUK 10 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=3WBOY860 11 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=1BQGQG7F 12 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=PUH0HMMQ 13 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=3MTRW95E 14 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=37MXMOLL 15 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=B7A9D5CK 16 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=C1D7SSM8 17 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=3EX46QG9 18 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=ILGH3OJ6 19 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=FY8T8VN9 20 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=R8QHJSOR 21 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=T10YH376 22 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=KHV26NWF 23 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=YJQKF4K5 24 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=HK0Q990L 25 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=0JHNR9Y1 26 - http://www.megavideo.com/?d=S3A24FB1 I do not myself because I have all the images to be placed in the section "Image Shop". But for now, the upload page is disabled. Again, Thanks. ~~Coop+Kat~~ Download episode page. Hi "Tato2000". I changed some things in the "download episodes" page. I think it's better that way. This is the truth after all. ---- Its this: Thank you to me for all that. I'm add to MegaUpload and Megavideo Links. ~~Tato2000~~ Thank you to me for all that. I provide the episodes. ~~Coop+Kat~~ So what do you say? ~~Coop+Kat~~ Hello is there any Season 2 Downloadpage? I need Higher Resolution than YouTu.... And for ALL: Thank you for the great page!! video game ?! I CAN'T WAIT!!! pleez make sure it is real Fargosis bad news: Stecules is back!!!!!!! Fargosis :Stelercus is back?! Where? StelercusTalk 14:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Update Kid vs Kat wikia is about to change for good, it will be a huge change, making it hard for some of you to navagate around the wiki, so to get ready for this, there is a homepage notice, please read it: News:Goodbye,_Old_Kid_Vs_Kat_Wikia! thanks -- 17:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Kid vs Kat Movie and Rumored Episodes Can you stop to put rumored episodes in Season 3 and a false movie in Episode Guide? Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 00:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow... :) Nice work u done here and there. I like u'r work here....go 4 it!Paula 13:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC)